


Finally together

by Jazzie_lemus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie_lemus/pseuds/Jazzie_lemus
Summary: Marinette and adrien finally get together!Nino and alya's relationship spark!*warning* explicit sin!!!





	1. The reveal

Ladybug is frantically trying to fool an Akuma, that she was struck by with her 'cupid arrow', by pulling Chat Noir into a deep kiss. 

Chat widened his eyes with surprise, but melted into the touch of her lips, his eyes closing and his hands moving towards ladybug. His right hand made it up to her cheek and his left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. 

Their hormones going crazy from the sudden attention from their partner. Chat, longing for this sensation. Ladybug, feeling an emotion, she didn't know she had for the blonde-haired superhero, burst and engulf her.  Before furthering this, she pushed her partner back gently, breaking the contact, Chat's eyes still closed, lips still puckered, lingering, waiting for her to return. When she didn't come back, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with his lady's face, as red as her mask. 

"Th-the Akuma" she stuttered, still full of lust from the previous set of actions

Chat noir blushed "Y-yeah" he muttered trying not to think of what just happened and what he would've done if it had continued.

*******

"Pound it," the duo said, congratulating themselves on another work well done.

"M'lady.." Chat started, holding her hand in his "I understand that... What happened was for the sake of catching the Akuma" she blushed hard at his words "but I can't hide it anymore!" 

Chat fell to the ground, on his knees, he looked up at her with full sincerity in his eyes "I've loved you ever since I saw you. I know you think I'm a flirt and that I'm a playboy... But I'm only like that with you." 

Ladybug opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when chat spoke again

" ladybug, I'm completely head over heels absolutely in love with you. We have been partners for 5 years now, and I think you know how much I've been wanting to make you mine. I think about you non-stop every single day. I'm obsessed with you. So please accept me." A flash of green light appears detransforming chat into his civilian form. "As both Chat AND Adrien" 

Adrien stared into his lady's eyes, searching for her answer, digging into her soul. 

Ladybug stood there, her mouth open not knowing what to say "Adrien" is all she could manage before letting a tear roll down her cheek. Her head hanging low, Adrien couldn't understand what was happening. Until he saw her shoulders move 'is she crying?' He thought to himself until he heard... Laughing? 

Ladybug was laughing, with tears in her eyes. "I'm so stupid!" She busted out. All the blood in Adrian's face was gone and he turned pale. " how could I be so blind?" She placed her hands on his face and kissed him with such happiness, hoping he couldn't taste the salt of her tears. 

She held him tight, not daring to separate her lips from his. She'd been craving to taste him ever since she met him back in middle school. She wanted to savor this moment, the moment she realized she'd fallen in love with the same person twice.

Ladybug finally mustered up the courage to break apart from him. Her forehead rested on his, staring into his brilliant green eyes that made her week at the knees. 

"M'lady?" Adrien huffed, baffled at what just happened

'was this a dream?' She wondered

"Oh chaton... You've made me fall for you twice, and I didn't even know" she chucked.

'This had to be a dream' he thought. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping a stray tear with his thumb. 

"You mean... You love...me? Both of me?" He spurred

She nodded frantically then she frowned and her mood dropped. "You...don't"

"I don't? I don't what?" His heart raced "I don't love her? Is that was she's saying?!"

"You don't love..." She was starting to cry again 

" don't say that! I've been chasing you for 5 years, of course I love you. If you think I don't love you, then you're insane!" He was starting to cry as well

"You love ladybug! Not me... Not... The real me.." She looked away from him, and hugged herself, wanting to hide

"Ladybug, I promise. I will love you, no matter what. You are my whole world. I couldn't live without you. Please give me a chance to prove that." He sobbed, exposing his heart for her 

She stood, and shut her eyes tight. A pink light flashed around her as she turned into her everyday persona.

She heard him gasp, and then silence. She dared to open her eyes. She slowly lifted her eyelids and saw he was bawling his eyes out 

"Marinette... You're perfect" he said

Her heart throbbed at his words. "This makes so much sense... Marinette Dupain-Cheng is EXACTLY what makes ladybug so amazing" her eyes welled up once again

"It makes perfect sense. Ladybug is nothing without you...you're amazing Marinette" he kissed her softly, with passion, desire, lust, love, and soul pouring out of him.  

"I love you marinette" 

"And I love you Chat Noir" 

They both loved each others REAL identity. The part that was they were self-conscious about, or the part that was able to be free. They loved each other with a burning passion that only breathed the other into existence.


	2. Double date

After making their announcement to their friends about their newfound relationship, they decide to have a double date with Nino and Alya. Their two best friends, excited, with stars in their eyes, leaped for joy at the news. 

"Omg girl! I'm so happy for you!" Alya embraced Marinette. They both giggled with happiness

"Dude, it's about time!" Nino placed his arm around Adrien.

The blonde boy blushed and chuckled, mentally slapping himself for being so oblivious to the VERY obvious crush she had on him for the 5 years they have known each other.

"So.. Andre's?" Adrien said breaking the awkwardness he was feeling.

They all nodded in agreement and headed towards the ice cream stand. Each couple got their ice cream and shared it. They found a nearby bench. Luckily Andre was near the park that day. They all sat under the shade of a tree, enjoying each other's company. As Nino and Adrien conversed, Alya started a somewhat discreet conversation with her bestie, considering the boys were in a world of their own. 

"So.... Have you guys kissed?" The red-headed girl asked.

"Yes.." Mari said with a slight blush

"Any plans on... Ya know...going further?" Alya elbowed Mari jokingly, knowing it would make her face burn crimson.

"H-have you and Nino!?" She asked surprised.

"No." Alya reached into her pocket and pulled out a foil-wrapped square "but I'm planning on it tonight" she put the condom back into her pocket

"Alya! Oh my gosh! That's huge! Your gonna become an adult! I mean we're 20 years old but an adult! Like a real adult... That's crazy." Marinette was excited for her friend. She could only dream of Adrien sweeping her off her feet and doing ... Things that she couldn't even bring herself to imagine.

Alya just chuckled " he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know I'm making the right decision. And I want to seal the deal. I want him to know I trust him with my life." 

Marinette's heart melted at her words "I'm happy for you Alya. You deserve happiness." 

The two girls continued to talk about their future plans for dates and activities.

~~~

"Dude, I'm so glad you finally figured out she likes you. Everyone knew! Even our teachers knew! It was so obvious" Nino laughed as Adrien only blushed and covered his face with his hands

"Ugh, I know.. I'm such an idiot for not realizing it. I just thought she was too amazing for me. She could always do better" Adrien glanced at Marinette who was giggling with Alya. He never realized how wonderful her smile makes him feel. How every fiber of her being made his heart pound and make him weak at the knees.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, dude. She's yours now. She's been in love with you for like... Ever" 

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"It wasn't my place to tell" 

"I didn't realize I was in love with her this whole time until I actually thought about it"  

Nino shook his head and changed the subject. 

******

After they finished their Ice cream, the group talked to each other for a while, until it started to get dark. Alya, being the best friend she is, pulled Adrien to the side as they walked home.

"Listen, take this"  Alya pulled out the condoms from her pocket and tore 2 squares off "I wanna do stuff with Nino, to show him how much I trust and love him. Marinette won't ever admit it cause shes extremely shy about that subject, but she wants you. She trusts and loves you too. I'm not telling you to do it tonight, but when you feel right, use it." She smiles 

Adrien, blushing a bit, puts the rubbers in his pocket "t-thanks... I promise I won't ever hurt her. I love her, Alya... I do. I won't let anything happen to her. Ever." 

"I know Adrien. You're a good guy." She smiled at him. Catching up to Nino and Mari. 

Adrien stared at Marinette, taking in her beauty before running up to the group. He stopped in front of Marinette before turning around and squatting low. 

"Hop on," he said 

Marinette stood wide-eyed and a blush creeping across her cheeks. She jumped onto his back and he carried her like that all the way home.

Once they reached the bakery, after dropping Nino and Alya off at their apartment.  Adrien let Marinette down. 

"Thank you for being mine," he said before softly placing a kiss on her slightly parted lips.

He waited until she was inside. Then he turned around and started home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos on my first chapter! Im glad you all liked it. 
> 
> I will be updating this almost everyday, so i hope youll be patient with me. 
> 
> I do this on my free time, so if i dont update, I apologize. Nevertheless, thank you so much for the support. 💚


	3. Dj wifi (sin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚫🚫warning sin🚫🚫  
> 🚫warning sin🚫  
> 🚫🚫warning sin🚫🚫  
> 🚫warning sin🚫

Alya unlocked the door of their apartment and went into the bathroom. She pulled out a bag from under the sink that she hid there that morning. 

She stripped from her normal clothing and then slipped into lingerie. She sprayed on some perfume that Nino loved on her and then put her contacts in so that her glasses don't get in the way. 

Meanwhile, Nino walks to their room and takes his shirt and jeans off, as he likes to sleep in nothing but his boxers. 

Alya grabbed the condoms from the pockets of her jeans and tucks them in the waistband of her panties.

Nino, watching tv, laying on the bed, hears Alya open the door and then hears his name escape her lips. 

He looks up and sees his lover draped against the door frame. His jaw drops. Heart beating fast. He stares at his lover. The red laced material hugging and complimenting her curves beautifully. 

"Nino... I want to show you that I love and trust you" Alya was crawling on the bed and was now on top of him

Nino had a full view of her breasts. Nino gulped. Hard. his member now fully erect. Alya smirked and placed her hand right in his crotch feeling what she had caused. Stroking his length through his boxers.  

She kissed his cheek and then started to nibble on his neck causing Nino to shudder with pleasure. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Alya, I love you too... And I sure as hell trust you... Are you SURE you want to do this?" He asked with concern. "I want your consent. I know you love me, you don't need to do this to prove it" he was very protective of her. 

"Yes. I want this. I want you." She said. 

This was enough confirmation for him. Trusting her word, he placed a kiss on her lips, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. His kiss was full of passion and lust. 

Alya sat up as he leaned into her. She then felt his other hand on her waist. She felt comfortable in her skin around him but this touch was taking her confidence through the roof. She felt empowered and sexy.

He then pinned her to against the bed, now being on top of her. He started placing soft kisses on her neck, listening to her whimper. He took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand, still having her hands pinned above her head. He returned to her neck, nibbling at it. This drove Alya crazy. Her hips were bucking up trying to beg for some attention to her womanhood. Soft moans escaped her lips.

Nino broke from her and took in her beauty. Her curly hair placed around her head made her look so gorgeous. The blush spread across her face made his face heat up. He smirked and grabbed both her hands with one hand and with the other he teased her by running his fingers down her stomach softly. He then placed his hand right on her clit and rubbed it softly through the thin material.

This made Alya go insane. She moaned and moaned louder as Nino started kissing her neck again, this time he was exploring her whole body with his lips. He removed his hand from her, now wet, pussy and worked on getting her bra off. 

Her breasts bounced freely. he looked at her in Awe. Alya blushed, suddenly a bit shy.

"W-what?" She asked.

"You're so beautiful Alya," he said before massaging her breasts and then placing his lips on her nipple, sucking and licking it.

His hand was now on the edge of her panties. He then feels the condoms and stops.

He takes them and then teases her by saying, "you really wanted this huh?" 

Alya only blushed.

Nino chuckled and then continued to slip her panties off until she was completely naked. He then proceeded to kiss down her stomach and stop right above her privates. He kissed her inner thigh moving up and then he finally licked her Pussy softly. 

Alya moaned. She'd never felt anything like this. She craved more. Her hands now free from his clutches moved to his head. She tugged on his hair out of pleasure. 

Nino chuckled against her, sending vibrations that caused her to moan even more. Nino continued to lick her softly, teasing her. Then out of nowhere, he went at it, he licked her faster, nibbling on her clit. 

Alyas back arched and she tugged on his hair more, moaning. 

Nino now even more motivated, decided to slip a finger into her, slowly, to get her adjusted. He continued to finger her while licking her clit. Then he slipped in another finger once she was well adjusted. She was soaking and could hear the sloppy sounds clearly. 

Nino decided to try something and curled his fingers into a hook, and that made Alya explode. She was now moaning like crazy and tugging his hair more. 

He mentally high-fived himself. Then he stopped. Alya groaned at the lack of attention. Nino wiped his mouth and then chuckled. He kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, ill come back for you" he then took his boxers off revealing his rock hard dick, twitching and aching for some kind of touch. 

Alya gawked at how big he was. And then reached and touched it. She giggled and then grabbed it, stroking it making Nino grunt in pleasure. She turned over and brought the tip of it to her lips.  She licked the tip of it and then took some in her mouth. 

Nino melted at the warm wet environment his 'friend' was in. She was doing wonders with her mouth. She was taking in more and more every time she came back. He placed his hands on her head, making sure not to push her.  After a bit of her tasting him, he removed himself from her mouth and crawled onto the bed.

Nino then placed his fingers back inside her and curled his fingers once more. Alya moaned again and then grabbed his dick and placed it in her mouth again. The more he did, the more she did. Nino stopped thrusting his fingers and did a digging motion by curling and uncurling his fingers, this caused Alya to moan against him while she used her tongue. 

This made both of them crazy. They both were moaning and pleasuring each other. Nino twitching with pleasure and Alya shaking and trembling. They were both very close to their peak.

"N-Nino." She gagged having his cock still in her mouth.  She then screamed, cumming all over his hand, sucking him faster and harder

"Al-ya... I-i" was all he managed to say before he released all his juices in her mouth. To his surprise, she swallowed it. he then turned to her and held her face. 

"Shit I'm so sorry, I tried to tell you, I'm so so sorry" he was concerned for her since they had never done any of this before.

"I-its okay... I wanted you to. You don't need to be sorry." She smiled, making sure to show him she was okay.

He smiled and kissed her softly. He grabbed a condom and ripped the package off. He rolled the rubber on his member.

"Do you want to be on top? You'll have more control that way." 

"S-sure" 

Nino lied on his back and watched Alya straddle him. She hovered above him and then slowly lowered herself, placing the tip right at her entrance. 

"Take your time sweetheart," Nino said. 

Alya nodded and slowly lowered herself more, stopping every time she experienced pain. As soon as she adjusted, she would continue. Until she finally had all of him. She lifted herself up and then slowly came back down. This was repeated until her pain was replaced with pleasure. She then started to go faster to get her fix. 

 Frustrated with not getting enough speed to pleasure herself, Nino grabbed her and flipped her over. He was now on top of her. 

He started thrusting into her slowly making sure she was okay. 

"N-Nino... Please... I want all of you... Don't hold back" she moaned. 

Nino now was determined, he thrust into her fast, going harder with every thrust. Alya moaned and screamed wrapping her legs around him and her hands clawing his back.

After a few minutes of this, she brought her hand to her mouth, trying to cover it. 

"No babe. No. I want to listen to your beautiful voice. I want to hear how good I make you feel." Nino said removing her hand from her mouth, and once again pinning her hands above her head. 

He continued to thrust into her, her moans filling the room. 

"N-Nino... Fuck... I'm... Close.." Alya moaned

Nino continued to thrust into his girlfriend. Listening to her moans and the sloppy sound of their lovemaking, like a symphony to his ears. He thrust faster and more intense than before. 

Alya screamed in pleasure, digging her nails into his back, cumming as he kept thrusting.

Nino followed her, grunting as he reached his peak. He removed himself from her and took the condom off his dick, tying the end of it as to not make a mess, then throwing it away.  He collapsed next to his girl and held her. She was still shaking from pleasure. 

He kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too," she said with a shaky breath

Nino chuckled and held her close. 

Alya snuggled up to him, "it was amazing... Thank you" she said before they both drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive written this chapter 3 times Because i lost my work after pressing the back butten accidentally. So... Yea. Thanks for the support.💚


	4. Adrienette (sin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚫warning sin🚫  
> 🚫🚫warning sin🚫🚫  
> 🚫warning sin🚫  
> 🚫🚫warning sin🚫🚫

* * *

As Adrien walked home after dropping off Marinette, he couldn't help but fiddle with the condom in his pocket. 

He ran his thumb across the edges of the wrapper all the way home, thinking about having intercourse with the love of his life.

The blonde-haired boy felt a spark in the pit of his stomach and his pants were getting a bit too tight. 

"Shit" he cursed to himself, noticing he now had a hard-on for the girl in blue pigtails. He finally got to his room and he shut the door. 

Adrien looked down and noticed he still was erect. He didn't want to just masturbate. He felt like that was a bit indecent. Before he knew it, he had transformed and was now leaping through the rooftops to get to the baker girl's balcony. His feet had a mind of their own and raced towards her location.

He spotted her and climbed up the building finally getting to the railing. "Bon Nuit, mademoiselle" he bowed.

Marinette giggled "yes it's a very nice night, chaton" 

"Marinette", he stated, "I've been thinking about you... In a... Shameful way... Dirty... Naughty... Sinful.." He reached for her and placed one hand on her waist and the other in her bluenette locks. 

She stared at him, a soft blush on her cheeks, lips slightly parted, aching for him, not that she'd ever admit that. 

Chat cupped her face and slowly closed the space between them. Right before his lips touched hers, he whispered, "stop me if you don't want it". He hesitated but after a few moments of silence from her, he placed his lips on hers. The kiss was gentle. Chat breathing her in, feeling how soft her pink lips were. The taste of her mouth was like vanilla and sugar cookies. And her scent, sweet like a Christmas candle. He broke the kiss and pinned her against the wall, nibbling at her Neck. 

Marinette was shy to let him hear Her moans and only let little whimpers out until chat found her sweet spot. Her moans were music to his ears. He loved every single noise she made under his touch.

"Marinette,  can we go inside?" Chat said parting from her skin.

She nodded and led him to her bed. She sat down silently. Chat wasted no time to place his lips back on her soft pink lips. He poured his heart into that Kiss. He detransformed and Plagg zipped away with Tikki to give the young adults some privacy. Adrien slowly placed his hands on her hips, grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly pulling it up. Mari only parted the kiss to let the shirt slip over her head. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be shy, princess. Your beautiful" he said planting small kisses on her cheeks.

Marinette slowly undid her arms. Adrien only smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before taking his own shirt off along with his pants. 

" Can I..."

Marinette nodded before he finished his sentence. Adrien slowly unhooked her bra and let her breasts free, watching then bounce into their natural position. 

A blush spread across Mari's cheeks. She stood up and let him slip her pink lacey panties down her legs. She stripped out of them and stood there. Adrien couldn't help but stare at her. 

"You're stunning Marinette" Adrien then kissed her shoulder trailing kisses down her side's to hips. Marinette mewled as every kiss was placed.

Adrien laid her down on her bed and then slowly placed his fingertips on her stomach. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I can stop." 

"Its okay adrien" 

Adrien nodded "tell me if it's too much. Or if you want me to stop" 

Marinette smiled and that gave Adrien confirmation to move along. 

He kissed her passionately and he played with her perky breasts. She ran her fingers through his golden hair, deepening the kiss. Adrien then parted his lips from hers and connected them to her nipple, sucking and licking them softly as his hands trailed down her stomach to her womanhood. 

He rubbed her folds with his middle finger, feeling her soft skin, until he found her small pink clit, rubbing it in circles. Marinette moaned at this sudden wave of electricity shot up her spine and then settled in the pit of her stomach. He continued this listening to her moans, using them as a guide to pleasure his princess.

He then moved his fingers from her clit to her tight opening. He slowly inserted a finger in her, letting her adjust. Then continued to pump his finger in and out of her, gaining speed as he progressed. Then he slipped another finger in her, making her moan louder. Adrien moved down to her clit and started to lick it. This sent Marinette through the roof. Her back was arched and her hands were on his head again, her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging slightly. 

Adrien chuckled at her reaction and the vibrations of his voice sent Marinette chills of pleasure. She moaned and then managed to squeak out his name.

"A-adrien.." 

Adrien hummed a 'yes?' The same chill from the vibration made her moan again.

"C-can I..p-pleasure you too...?" She said in between moans.

Adrien took his fingers out and licked her pussy once more before he walked in front of her. Marinette got up and sat Adrien down. She placed her hand on his shaft and kissed the tip. 

Marinette giggled at the absurdity that she was doing this with ADRIEN. She then licked the tip and placed it in her mouth sucking on it a bit. Adrien twitched at the feeling, leaning his head back in pleasure as a small moan escaped his lips. His moans made Marinette encouraged and she took even more in her mouth.

Adrien moaned and placed his hand on her head, keeping her now messy hair away from her face. She worked him up with her mouth as moans escaped his lips. Her moist, warm mouth around him made him get so close to cumming. 

"Marinette.." He spoke in a breathy voice.

Mari looked up at him with a questioning look

"I'm... Gonna..." 

Marinette determined to make him finish, continued to suck him off even harder and faster.

Adrien grunted as he released his seed in her mouth. Marinette swallowed and removed herself with a pop. 

"It's salty" she giggled as Adrien blushed.

"You're so gorgeous M'lady" he kissed her and pulled her next to him on the bed. He planted kisses all over her neck. He grabbed the condom he got from Alya from his jean pocket, rolled it on, and lined himself up with her entrance. 

"I love you Marinette" he kissed her softly and poured his heart into the kiss.

Adrien inserted himself and slowly pushed his length in. Marinette whimpered as her hole stretched to the thickness of his cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusts into her. Her hand traced his muscles as she admired how amazing his arms looked. 

She held him close as he fucked her. He enjoyed making her feel good and he did this with love, not lust. He caressed her and kissed her making sure she's okay and that she feels loved. Marinette felt like she was the only girl in the world with his every touch. She felt as if she was his whole world. He definitely thought she was. To him, Marinette was a goddess, she was the light at the end of a dark, lonely tunnel. Adrien loved her with all his heart and was determined to show her.

Marinette moaned and curled under him. The moonlight shining from her window made her glow. Adrien continued to make love to her until he couldn't anymore.

"Marinette.." Adrien moaned her name

"Me too." 

Marinette came a few thrusts after, with a loud moan 

Adrien pumped into her a few more times before releasing himself.  He collapsed next to her and panted catching his breath. 

"I love you Marinette" he caressed her face and pulled her into a sweet kiss. 

"I love you too," Marinette said after they broke away.

Adrien took the condom off and put his boxers back on. Mari put her bra and panties back on and they cuddled before drifting off to sleep.


	5. *authors note*

Hey guys, ita been a long while since I've posted. Im working on personal things at the moment. But trust me, I'm going to be posting soon. And I'm also working on adding illustrations too and that might take a a bit. I will be on hiatus for a while. But I hope you guys are excited when I return.  Thank you so much for reading. <3 I love you all. 


End file.
